


Little Devil

by AuroraHearts



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Switching, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Power Bottom Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Service Top Riku, Sexual Roleplay, bratty Sora but also bratty Riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraHearts/pseuds/AuroraHearts
Summary: Sora was no stranger to teenage hormones, but Halloween brought out something dark and animalistic in him. Maybe it was the mood in the air, maybe it was the costumes, maybe it was something else, but every year this little horny monster came out that Riku struggled to control or appease.





	Little Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Kristen Lawrence's ["Souling Song"](https://youtu.be/j35dvmdse9k) and the fact that I couldn't get Angel Riku and Devil Sora out of my head. Happy Halloween!
> 
> Huge thank you to iHasMagic for creating this [AMAZING artwork](https://twitter.com/AuroraHearts_/status/1189652006539014148) to showcase their sexy costumes!! 
> 
> Thanks to [Talys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalysAlankil/pseuds/TalysAlankil) for the beta!

The Halloween party was in full swing by the time Riku arrived at the island. The shore was alive with costumed figures enjoying the festivities—filling plates with food from the buffet table, posing for photos, and moving in time to music blasting from the rented DJ station. The stars were already out overhead, their glow rivaled only by the raging bonfire in the middle of the beach.

Sora and Kairi had gone all-out once again for the annual get together, inviting all their friends from on and off world. Throwing parties had always been their forte, but Riku helped where he could, hauling boxes of decorations from one island to another or setting up equipment.

Honestly, _ attending _the party wasn't exactly his speed either. He'd much prefer to be cuddled up on the couch with Sora in their one-bedroom apartment watching a scary movie, clinging to each other under a blanket while anticipating another jump-scare. Bonus points if it was a bad movie and Sora lost interest halfway through and they just made out on the couch instead. Yes, that would be so much more preferable to socializing.

But here he was, arriving late to a party he didn't want to attend in a costume he didn't want to wear because a certain brunette batted his eyelashes and said he wanted him to come. Sora could get him to do absolutely anything, and he knew it. 

So when Riku got called into work last minute the evening of the party, it didn't mean an easy out.

“Do you really have to go to work tonight?” Sora had asked. He paused in applying his eyeliner to pout, already dressed in a long red trench coat and devil horns attached to a headband atop his head.

“You know I do, Sora. This makes up for the day I missed last week and rent is due soon.”

Sora sighed and slumped his shoulders, head bowing to look at the floor. “Yeah, I know…”

Riku couldn't stand to see Sora disappointed, so he lifted his chin with a bent finger and met his gaze. “Look, I only have to go in for a half shift, so I'll meet you there as soon as I'm done, okay?”

Sora's eyes regained a little bit of their sparkle. “You promise?”

“I promise.” Riku leaned forward and kissed Sora's forehead, careful not to smudge any makeup.

“Okay!” His smile returned full force and Riku's chest warmed as it always did in response. Even after all this time, Sora could still make his heart flutter just by being Sora.

“I'll see you tonight, short stuff,” Riku called from the front door as he grabbed his keys to leave.

“Make sure to wear your costume!”

_ Dammit. _He really thought he was at least going to get out of that part. “Do I really need to wear it? I’m not going to be there for long.”

“_ Yeees _,” Sora singsonged, then added, “Plus you look super sexy in it.” 

Well, that settled it then.

Which was how Riku now found himself standing on the beach in a halo and an off-white toga much too revealing for his liking, arriving halfway through a Halloween party. Now to find his little devil of a boyfriend and get his thank-you-for-coming kiss.

There wasn't enough light to find Sora merely by scanning the party from a distance, so Riku started towards the bonfire. He couldn't help but adjust the white fabric wrapped loosely around his body, tied over one shoulder and exposing half of his chest to the elements. It draped down his thighs with an obscenely deep slit on one side, cinched at the waist with a golden belt, small angel’s wings on his back. Romanesque sandals covered his feet and calves, his forearms were adorned with gold cuffs, and a halo hovered inches above his hairline.

Dressing up for Halloween as a kid had been fun, especially because he got to do it with Sora. As he got older, however, the desire to don a silly costume lessened. But since Sora’s enthusiasm never did, he always found himself in one anyway. And Sora always, _ always _picked out matching costumes for them, whether they were captain and first mate, knight and dragon, or peanut butter and jelly. It was the same now even though they were grown, and ever since they had started sleeping together, the costumes Sora chose had gotten decisively more...provocative.

Not that Riku minded that, per se, but wearing said revealing costume in _ public, _on the other hand, wasn't something he was too keen on. But one look from those ocean blue eyes and Riku melted like the lovesick fool he was and agreed to it every time.

As he approached the bonfire, a souling song began to play, filling the air with a haunting, rhythmic strain that changed the movement of the shadowed figures around the fire, each pulling a different inspiration from the music and transforming it into dance, from silly, to methodical, to sensual.

Then the rest of the party faded away along with his own insecurities in a flash of red pleather and tan, sweat-soaked skin. The roaring flames silhouetted the details, but Sora's slender form was unmistakable even as it moved in ways Riku had never seen before. His arms floated above his head in freeform, fingers pointing in tiny releases of energy as each foot left the ground in turn, twisting and contorting as if an otherworldly force had control of his puppet strings, moving him in sinful ways fitting of his devilish costume.

And _ holy shit _ his costume... Sora had definitely not left the house in _ that. _ The devil horns still poked out between the spikes of his hair, but the rest of his costume had been replaced with a short pleather halter top, tiny red shorts that left little to the imagination, thigh high boots that looked surprisingly broken in, and...was he wearing _ fishnets? _

Sora laughed and beckoned to the other dancers as he circled the fire. Who those other dancers _ were _, Riku didn't even care to process. His entire world had narrowed to this fantastical version of Sora blooming in front of him, and he desperately wanted to take him home and see how colorful he could become.

Sora rounded the fire again into view and _oh _how Riku wanted to run his hands over those fishnet covered thighs, squeeze them and press the netting into the muscles to see what sounds he would get in response. This time he also spotted a collar hugging Sora’s neck with an O-ring hanging between his collar bones, thumping against his skin as he moved, and Riku could almost hear Sora’s voice begging for it to be pulled or hooked to a leash or spun around and held from behind as he… 

Riku snapped back to reality for a moment and coughed. It really wasn't fair that Sora wore this costume in public knowing what it would do to him. Sora could make Riku come undone on a normal day just being regular everyday Sora. But this was a level of temptation Riku wasn't prepared to handle tonight.

After a particularly sinful roll of his hips, Sora's eyes finally met his own, and the intensity in his gaze had Riku’s cheeks heating up. This was the look Sora gave him when he had something devious planned, and Riku wouldn’t put it past him. He always got more mischievous on Halloween.

It was only once the music stopped that Riku realized how close he was to the fire, standing right outside the ring of familiar faces watching the dancers, applauding in appreciation of the performance. A round of laughter and bows of thanks were all that remained before Sora cut away from the crown and made a beeline for Riku.

“You're here!” Sora flung himself at Riku who steadied himself and instinctively wrapped his arms around Sora's bare waist, noting how hot the skin was. “And you wore your costume! I knew you would.” Sora ran his fingers along the front edge of the tunic, sending a shiver through Riku’s torso.

“Of course I did. You wanted me to,” Riku replied, sliding his hands apart and gripping Sora's waist, beads of sweat making the area wonderfully slick. “And you wore, um… You look good.” Riku leaned back a little to look Sora up and down and earned a knowing grin in return.

“I knew you’d like it.” Sora said with a grin and a playful tone, and he tugged at the bottom of his shorts, adjusting anything that had shifted during the dance.

Riku knew this Sora—the confident eyes, the way he puffed out his chest, stood up straight yet with one hip cocked to the side, his head tilted to look up at him through lashes darkened with makeup. This Sora knew Riku was absolute putty in his hands, and when he went silent with _ that _ look in his eyes, what he wanted was unmistakable. The desire. The _ lust _ . Riku couldn't deny he loved being wanted by Sora...he just wished they were somewhere more private. A few eyes were glancing at them and smiling, but that wasn't uncommon—they'd been in a relationship for years now. But it still made Riku uneasy when Sora was going _ this _ hard. 

When Sora remained silent, Riku knew it was his turn to make the next move. He smiled and traced Sora’s jaw, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Would you like me to take you home?”

Without hesitation Sora rose up on his toes and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck to meet his lips, pulling away only a breath after running his tongue over his lower lip. “I've got a better idea.”

It was at that moment Riku knew he was screwed.

Despite the curious eyes on them, Sora took Riku's hand in his own and led him away from the party, across the beach and under the bridge to the opposite side of the outcropping that housed the bent paopu tree, right at the water’s edge. Before Riku could even think, Sora slammed him against the wall, hands wildly roaming across every inch of his body, his lips wet and hot on Riku’s neck. Sora's skin was still heated from the fire, and his warm hands felt so delicious against Riku’s skin. 

As turned on as Riku was by Sora’s surge of horniness, however, there wasn’t an exhibitionist bone in his body, which made him grab Sora by the wrists, stilling his movements. Sora looked up at Riku and whined his name, pulling to free his wrists, but despite his best efforts Riku was stronger and held him in place.

“Whoa, slow down, Sora. Wouldn’t you rather do this at home?”

“I don't wanna wait. I want you _ now.” _ The ends of his words were laced with a whispered heat and so much want. Without warning Sora hooked one leg around the back of Riku's knee and pulled him forward, the momentum causing Riku to bend and Sora was waiting, ready to capture his lips. Riku adjusted his footing to steady himself and pulled away from the kiss, Sora's head following his lead, his tongue lingering until Riku stood out of reach again.

Riku grunted, quick breaths and heated cheeks betraying any attempt to hide his own arousal. “We can't just... Not here. Not with everyone…”

“_ Come on,” _Sora cooed, tugging on his trapped wrists, “just a little?”

Riku sighed. When Sora got like this his mind was made up and there was no negotiating with him. This was going to be a full-on challenge. “Do you think it’s that easy to tempt me?” He knew they both already knew the answer.

With a smirk, Sora thrust his hips forward, his stomach pressing against Riku's groin, pinning him against the wall and ground against the growing bulge there. “I know it is.”

_ The little tease. _Riku growled in pleasure as well as frustration and flipped their positions, pinning Sora against the wall with his wrists held above his head.

Sora _ moaned. _ “God, yes Riku! Take me!” He already looked halfway gone just from _ wanting _ Riku to touch him. Sora was no stranger to horny teenage hormones, but Halloween brought out something dark and animalistic in him. Maybe it was the mood in the air, maybe it was the costumes, maybe it was something else, but every year this horny little monster came out that Riku struggled to control or appease.

That wasn't to say that Riku didn't have his _ own _desires as well. Seeing Sora like this—head lolling back and forth, throat shifting under the tight collar as he swallowed, chest heaving with hurried breaths, bare abs glistening with sweat down to the obvious bulge in his too-tiny pleather shorts—had Riku panting right back at him, palms sweaty against Sora's wrists. He wanted him. Right here, right against this wall, until he was delirious and screaming Riku’s name. Halloween party be damned.

But he was going to make him work for it.

Re-establishing his grip on Sora's wrists, Riku leaned forward and slowly licked a thick trail from Sora’s collarbone up to his ear. Sora shook beneath him, legs quivering, hands pulling against the restraints, moaning gloriously into Riku’s ear. Riku decided he wanted to hear more of that, so he moved to the other side, ghosting his tongue across Sora’s lips on the way, and settled on his neck, licking and sucking the spot he knew would make Sora squirm the most. He was rewarded with gasps and Sora's hip pivoting forward to press between his legs, his own erection growing painful in its confines. As soon as Riku moved one hand to adjust himself Sora's hand was there in a flash, squeezing the bulge through his costume. Riku barely had time to grunt through gritted teeth before Sora's fingers snaked themselves under his tunic, brushing across his bare hip and around to grab his ass.

Then Sora stopped and his eyes went wide. “Riku, are you not wearing any…” It only took a moment more of exploring for Sora to find the answer. “Are you wearing a _ thong?” _

Riku sputtered and looked away, embarrassed at the grin on his boyfriend's face. “It's... It's a dance belt. Anything else would have been visible in this costume you picked out. And there's no way in hell I would have worn _ nothing _.”

Sora looked like his trick or treat bag had been filled to the brim with candy. “Oh my God, you _ have _to wear this for me at home sometime.”

“If we go home right now I'll freaking _ model _it for you.”

Sora smirked. “Ha, you're not getting off that easy.”

“Neither are you if you keep talking.” Riku knew he wasn't going to win this one. It didn't seem like anyone from the party was going to bother them, so why not indulge Sora's sexy Halloween fantasy?

Riku braced Sora's chin with two fingers and tilted his head up high, leaning down to take his lips while his fingers slid under the edge of his crop top, pushing it up to his armpits. While one hand still held Sora's wrist in place above his head, the other dropped to Sora’s bare chest and found a nipple, circling the erect skin with his thumb and pressing harder into Sora’s mouth in answer to his groan. Sora tasted so _ good _, and every movement of his body told Riku that he felt the same.

Meanwhile, Sora's free hand roamed Riku’s body, sliding under the tunic to caress each bare muscle with his fingers, grabbing at his skin, needy and desperate, before settling on the waistband of the dance belt. Sora tugged at it impatiently but it was too tight for him to take off with one hand. At his growl of frustration, Riku released his grip and helped guide the tight garment past his hips, sighing in relief when his erection sprung from its tight confines. With his wrist now free, Sora took hold with both hands and followed the downward momentum, planting his knees in the sand, eyes then lifting in a hungry gaze to stare at Riku through mascara covered eyelashes. He trailed his fingertips up Riku’s legs toward his destination and licked his lips.

A sudden gust of wind from the ocean rustled the leaves of the paopu trees above them along with Riku’s skirt, reminding him that they were still very much out in the open. In a moment of panic, he turned and scanned the expansive beach behind him for movement. “Sora, I really think we should— haaaah—”

Every thought, every worry in Riku’s brain crashed to a screeching halt when the tip of his cock hit the back of Sora’s throat. Riku fell forward, his forearms supporting his weight against the wall, and it was all he could do to keep from drooling on top of Sora's head. It wasn't that Sora had never deep-throated him before, he had just never done it in one swift motion and without warning. And most certainly never in public. Sora held the tunic aside so that his actions were in full view for Riku, who could only shake and babble incoherently. 

He could _ feel _Sora’s smile around his cock. Sora loved being in control as much as relinquishing it. That's what made their relationship, their friendship, their lovemaking so exciting and unpredictable. At any moment either one could take the reins and lead the other on a grand adventure into bliss-filled oblivion.

“S-Sora—” Riku choked out and desperately tried not to thrust his hips forward. 

Sora finally pulled off with a pop and inhaled deeply before lifting Riku’s full erection to lick the underside from base to tip, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking hard before sliding back down the shaft, again and again, mouth so wet it dripped down his cock and over his balls, swinging with the momentum of Sora’s head bobbing up and down in time with Riku’s grunts.

Riku closed his eyes, trying not to come completely undone before Sora had barely started, leaning against the wall and just feeling the warmth and wetness of Sora’s mouth, the pressure of his tongue and the sheer enthusiasm with which he worked. The way he wrapped his fingers around just the right places, sucked at just the right pressure, and his little hums and coos were about to drive Riku up this damn wall. 

“Sora— I—” 

Sora pulled off and smiled. “Are you ready?”

“I was ready the moment you kissed me.”

While Riku took a moment to catch his breath, Sora produced a small single-use tube of lubricant from behind his back.

“Where the _ hell _have you been hiding that?”

“Hey, that’s no way for an angel to talk,” Sora scolded with a wink while tearing open the tube and squirting its contents into his palm. 

“This— this is no way for an angel to _ behave, _either.”

Sora stood up, keeping his hand on Riku’s erection, stroking his fingers slowly along the shaft with just enough pressure to keep him at maximum hardness without tipping him over. “I won’t tell if you won’t,” he whispered in Riku’s ear before focusing on his neck, tiny fangs poking at the skin with each hungry nip.

There was no turning back now. Riku grabbed Sora’s ass and pulled him closer, grinding his thigh between Sora’s legs, breath hot against his neck as their panting grew in frequency and volume. It didn’t take long for Sora to be right there with him, body trembling on Riku’s thigh, a single bead of sweat rolling down his chest from beneath the bunched up pleather.

When Sora made a sound of discomfort that Riku knew all too well, he quickly looped his thumbs under the fabric hugging his hips and pulled it down just enough to free Sora’s own aching erection. The devil tail remained in place, however, a separate belt keeping it strapped to his hips.

_ Oh my. _Riku couldn’t wait to see that tail bouncing against his bare ass. His own little horny devil, squirming in his arms, lubing up his cock, so ready and wanting this that he had planned ahead—it all sent him too close to the edge yet again.

A lap of cold ocean water against his heels brought Riku back to reality enough for his protective instincts to kick in and he leaned forward to block as much of Sora’s nakedness as possible from any prying eyes there may have been. Sora raised the hand that wasn’t covered in lube and brushed the hair from his eyes, silent glances of yearning and need passing between them. Sora’s pleasure was everything, and Riku would deliver his fantasy.

After repositioning his feet for stability, Riku reached down and hooked his hand behind Sora's knee and lifted it to meet his own waist, which was a little easier than normal since Sora's heeled boots gave him a few extra inches. Had he planned that, too?

A whimper escaped Sora’s lips and he braced himself against the wall, his thigh quivering under Riku's fingers. Riku caught his breath and took a moment to just take in the sight of the man he loved, moonlight highlighting his hair and painting his face in a glow that took Riku’s breath from his lungs. Although they were very much still in their costumes, for a moment the facade of makeup and fangs and devil horns melted away and there was only Sora. His Sora. 

“Are...you ready?” Riku asked.

As if the moon had reached fullness at that moment and activated some hidden trigger, Sora’s entire demeanor changed, his eyes darkening, body shifting to accentuate his glistening skin under the stars. “Oh, _ yes. _Please take me, my angel.” With a tilt of his head, his eyes grew even darker and his voice dropped an octave. “Take me and punish me for my sins.”

_ Oh… _

That set every one of Riku’s nerves on fire. So that's how he wanted to play this? Riku could take that challenge. He brought two fingers up and place them against Sora's swollen lips, pressing ever-so-slightly until they parted, slowly taking the digits into his mouth and enveloped them with his tongue, eyes rolling closed, soft mewls deep in his throat. To this day it amazed Riku how quickly they could pass control back and forth. They knew each other so intimately that their never ending game of dominance and submission was effortless, passing it back and forth like a sparring match. They were equals in every sense, and the raw enthusiasm they bore for each other was intoxicating, and it nourished him like sweet honey from a flower.

Riku pulled his fingers slowly from Sora's mouth, trailing a faint string of saliva between them and Sora immediately wrapped his lubed hand around them, stroking a few times in preparation. Sora’s entire body shivered in anticipation, letting his head rest back onto the wall. _ “Please, _Riku…”

He was already begging. This was going to be fun. Riku smirked and slid one slicked up finger inside him just forcefully enough to be shocking but not enough to hurt him—Riku knew right where Sora’s limits were. Sora arched against the wall, his eyes slamming shut as he drew in a sharp breath, digging his fingernails into Riku’s biceps and moaning his name.

Riku wanted nothing more than to dive in, but Sora had initiated the game, and Riku was here to play. “How dare you tempt me like this, you little devil?” They had never really done much role-playing in the bedroom other than cheesy pirate fantasies, and Riku wondered how far they could go with this one. “What makes you think I would renounce my faith so easily and descended to your level of sin and debauchery?”

Sora shuttered again, his face and neck flushed red in the moonlight. “Uh, because…because it feels awesome?”

Riku chuckled at that, loving when he could make Sora come undone. “I don't know if that's enough to convince me.” Riku teased the tip of his second finger against Sora's entrance, getting a whimper then a growl in return. “Are you worth falling from heaven for?”

It took a moment for him to regain some coherence, then Sora’s lips curled into a grin as he met Riku’s eyes. “I am.” He reached out and took Riku’s face between his palms, capturing him with an intensity and a purpose. “Because I know you want it as much as I do... You're so close, standing right on the precipice of sin. Of _ release _... Come with me and cross that threshold into your new heaven.”

Giving in to temptation, Riku pushed his second finger in next to the first and held steady as Sora quivered and gasped, gripping Riku's hair, knocking his halo off balance. He pulled Riku close and kissed him deeply, hips grinding against Riku’s fingers as they worked him open.

“Let's bring our worlds together… Line the pieces up… Light and dark together as one until we can't see either anymore... Let these Earthly bodies shatter from the pleasures of the flesh,” Riku said, breathless, not sure how he was holding it together.

Sora writhed in his arms, eyes dark and pleading. “_ Please... _ Part the skies and show me the path to heaven.”

And so he did. With one swift thrust they were one and everything in his world went white with light and every promise the little devil had made to him had been delivered. Light and darkness, good and evil were no longer two separate entities, now swirling together in a dance just for the two of them. 

The sounds of the party, the lapping of the ocean waves all became a quiet din in the background as Sora’s soft moans and coos filled Riku's ears, all-encompassing need to please Sora overwhelming as he slowly slid himself out just enough that Sora made a small noise of protest before pushing back in and hitting just the right spot, sending his body into a spasm of pleasure, painted fingernails digging into Riku’s shoulders, gloved palm gripping hard against the skin. Riku held him up, kept him steady as his own body quivered from the intense warmth surrounding him.

“Yes… Gods, yes, Riku—” Sora breathed, licking at a fang and bucking his hips in time to match Riku’s momentum. When his head rolled back after a particularly hard thrust, Riku noted through lust-covered sight that the collar around his neck looked just a little too tight… That couldn’t have been on accident. Every part of his costume seemed to serve this carefully orchestrated fantasy. Even Riku’s own, which Sora had picked out, gave him extremely easy access with minimal undressing. He’d have to tell Sora later that he didn’t have to wait until Halloween to dress up, if that was what he was into. 

Unless Halloween _ itself _was Sora’s kink.

Soon the ocean waves loosened the ground beneath them again, and Riku’s feet dug into the wet sand as he adjusted his grip on Sora’s thigh, using one arm to brace against the wall, the other wrapped around his bare midsection to hold him right where he wanted, ramming his hips forward into Sora’s prostate at just the right angle until he screamed—probably too loudly for where they were—until Sora was shaking and right on the edge before letting up and slowing his pace, enjoying the growl of frustration deep in Sora’s throat. “R-Riku… _ Please...” _

Riku smirked. The longer the game was played, the more satisfying the conclusion.

“Isn't this what you desired?” Riku said as he thrust in short, quick bursts, keeping Sora right on the edge. “To have the light enter you, cleanse you, warm you to the truth?”

At first, Sora looked like he barely registered that Riku was speaking, but soon focused his attention and leered back. “Oooh, yes… but you've also entered the darkness… accepting it, consumed by it. Captured by want and desire and _ lust _ —by _ pleasure _. Will heaven take you back?”

Riku’s expression softened completely and his momentum halted for only a moment. “_ You _ are my heaven now.” Riku brought their lips together in a kiss too tender for being on the edge of orgasm.

His thrusts increased in speed, in intensity, until they were both quivering messes, panting against each other’s lips, rhythm be damned as Riku tried to keep his footing in the sand, pressing Sora harder against the wall. Sora’s cock was trapped between them and the friction inside and out had him shaking and holding onto Riku with all of his strength as his body tensed and he inhaled sharply, holding his breath and squeezing his eyes shut as he came, filling the space between them with warmth and sin.

Riku tightened his grip as Sora rode out his orgasm, his legs shaking from the increased pressure gripping his cock. Watching Sora climax, feeling his body tense with pleasure, knowing Riku had brought him there, was greater than any other high Riku had ever ridden. He kissed Sora’s neck, even more slick with sweat, and basked in his scent and light.

Once Sora finally relaxed, spent and content, he laid his head on Riku’s shoulder and softly cooed his name, encouraging him to finish. Sora’s musk was overwhelming, and Riku latched on to the salty skin of his neck, using Sora’s scent and warmth and voice to push himself over the edge. The fanfare of a game well played sounded in his mind, and he pulled out just in time to save Sora a very uncomfortable walk home. 

“Sora...” Riku breathed, lowering Sora’s feet to the ground carefully, “Are you okay?”

Sora’s head lulled back and his glazed over eyes opened lazily to shine at Riku. “Better than okay. You don’t have to ask, you know, you’ve never hurt me.”

“I’m always going to make sure you’re okay.” Riku brushed Sora’s hair from his forehead and placed a kiss on the exposed skin.

Sora giggled. “I know. You’re too sweet to me.” He lifted his head to meet Riku’s lips with his own.

Sora tasted like candy and nectar and Riku suddenly wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and hold him, to quietly hum their heart song until he fell asleep, as they did on so many nights. Slowly he traced a finger along Sora’s jaw, feeling his body soften at the touch, and once the kiss broke, slid a whisper delicate touch across his lips with his thumb. “I love you, Sora.” The words came as soft as moonlight, and Riku didn’t think he could be any more in love.

“I know you do…” Sora smirked. “Otherwise there’s _ no way _you would have ever agreed to this.”

Riku laughed. “You’re a little devil, you know that? What is it about Halloween that makes you like this anyway?”

“Like what?” Sora asked with a raised brow. 

Riku rolled his eyes. “We should probably go home and take a shower.” Riku looked down at his own disheveled robes. “We certainly can’t go back to the party like this.”

“Eh, we can just wash off in the ocean.” Sora traced a finger down the valley between Riku’s pecs, gazing up with a devilish grin. “Wanna skinny dip then go make out on the paopu tree?”

Riku blinked then fell into a hearty laugh, laying his forehead on Sora’s shoulder. When he spotted his halo on the ground next to Sora’s horns, he couldn’t help but smile. Light and darkness were truly nothing without the other, and if Sora decided to spend one day a year not being a perfect angel, then perhaps it was okay that Riku indulged in a little darkness with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> Comments welcomed and appreciated ♥
> 
> Geek out with me on Twitter about Soriku! [@AuroraHearts_](https://twitter.com/AuroraHearts_)


End file.
